


Dr. Love

by talitha78



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Love is like a vitaminA Kirk/McCoy vid forStar Trek XI, aka Reboot.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 3





	Dr. Love

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created in 2009 from cam footage.
> 
> Original notes: I am a crazy woman! I have an auction vid due in 15 days, and I'm indulging in cracky madness for a pairing I don't even really ship. I tellya, having to vid to a deadline is doing wonders for my productivity. The creative juices are really flowing...for everything _but_ the auction vid. *headdesk* Anyway, at least this vid is only a minute and a half long. And let me say, it was a challenge to squeeze even that much out of the available footage, given how fast I like to cut. For such a great character, McCoy gets scant actual screen time.

**Title:** Dr. Love  
**Song Artist:** Donnie Klang  
**Fandom:** _Star Trek XI, aka Reboot_  
**Pairing:** Leonard "Bones" McCoy/James T. Kirk  
**Summary** : _Love is like a vitamin_

[Dr. Love, 34MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/izg7mdpfro.wmv)  
[Dr. Love, 18MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/831npmjjrm.avi). Click to download. 

**No streaming link, sorry.**

Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/191324.html).


End file.
